Sapphire (Crystal Gems)
Summary "Sapphire" is one of the two Gems fused to form Garnet. Over 5,750 years ago, Sapphire lived on the Homeworld, as an aristocratic part of Blue Diamond's court. She was a rare Gem that had the power to see the future. The first signs of rebellion started showing while Blue Diamond was exploring Earth to build a new colony, since it seemed a viable place for one. Sapphire was summoned to Earth, escorted by three Rubies, her bodyguards, so she could predict what would happen to the rebels and how their possible strikes would occur. Sapphire saw a future where the rebels were indeed caught and stopped; however, seven Gems, herself included, are poofed in the process. Sapphire had already predicted her own future, saw her entire life laid out before her, and had accepted that she would be casualty of battle. Just as she finishes her premonition, the rebels Rose Quartz and Pearl attack, making the prophecy true, and destroying six Gems. However, as they prepared to destroy Sapphire, one of her Ruby bodyguards jumped forward and pushed her out of the way of Pearl's sword, accidentally fusing with her, thereby creating the first ever fusion of two different Gems. The rebels saw in the distraction an opportunity to flee, and Blue Diamond was not pleased that the prophecy had not been followed through, threatening to shatter the Ruby who protected Sapphire. However, it was Sapphire's turn to help, grabbing Ruby by the hand and jumping down to Earth below. At that moment, Sapphire knew that everything in her life would be different and new. Eventually, the two fell in love and discovered that they would rather live as Garnet, the accidental fusion that had once saved their life, and when only the rebel, Rose Quartz, seemed to accept of this decision, the two joined them in the protection of Earth. Together, always fused, they fought for Earth alongside the Crystal Gems, for a war that lasted thousands of years, until one day Homeworld was defeated and expelled from Earth. The two, alongside Pearl and Rose Quartz, who protected them with Rose's shield, were the last surviving Crystal Gems. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Sapphire Origin: Steven Universe Gender: Genderless (Regarded as female) Age: Over 6000 years old Classification: Gem, Crystal Gem, Half of Garnet, Aristocrat of Blue Diamond(formerly) Powers & Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, and regeneration, immortality, shapeshifting, merge with other gemstones, Thermoregulation, Precognition, Levitation, automatic-adjustment to different strengths of gravity Attack Potency: Unknown '(While lacking significant feats, Sapphire and Ruby should not be too far behind Amethyst, who is the weakest of the main three Crystal Gems) 'Speed: Likely Massively Hypersonic '(Should not be too far behind Amethyst. Outran multiple other Gems during Garnet's story in "The Answer") 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown Stamina: Limitless Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Unknown, presumably very high (supposedly makes up a good portion of Garnet's intellect) Weaknesses: Enough damage to her physical form can revert her back to her vulnerable gem form which can be broken and destroyed Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Future Vision' - A form of precognition where she can see several possible eventualities, allowing her to work towards the most favorable. Unlike when she is Garnet, she seems to be much more open with using this power, whereas Garnet only reveals future events to others when it is needed. *'Thermoregulation' - As shown in Keystone Motel, Sapphire can drastically lower the temperature of her surroundings, even forming ice on the walls and freezing water. *'Super Speed' - Despite her long dress, she can travel at a high speed, an ability unmatched by any other known Gem. *'Levitation' - First seen in "Jailbreak", where she was using this ability to look for Ruby at super speed, and seen for the second time in "Keystone Motel" as she levitates to get to the top of the bed. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches:Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Steven Universe Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users Category:Ice Users Category:Immortals Category:Good Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Aliens Category:Psychics Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Telekinesis Users